Two-speed transmissions of the general type here disclosed are useful for transmitting shaft rotation to drive engine accessories such as alternators, air injection pumps or the like as mentioned in Kepple et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,084 and Barthelemy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,460.